


i guess you're attractive, or something

by youriko



Series: end of it all [1]
Category: Gugudan (Band), K-pop
Genre: :/, Alternate Universe - End Of The World, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Mentioned Gugudan Ensemble, Mentioned Liu Xiening | Sally/Kang Mina, anyway im sad, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: it's the end of the world, and all shin bora wants to do is curl up and wait it out. kim nayoung changes that.





	i guess you're attractive, or something

**Author's Note:**

> i actually!!! really like this!!! good job, me!!!
> 
> i was supposed to be writing an essay but ah
> 
> i wanted to do this w wenri but gugudan had a comeback and... i had to

Bora was glaring at her phone, eyebrows pulled down as the dull, white-on-black numbers counted down. Her covers were pulled over her head and she was sitting with her knees hugged to her chest, overheating but not willing to move. She had an ice cream container, Chococo-Mint, and a spoon stuck into it that hadn’t moved since 44:31. 

 

It was at 26:52 now.

 

51.

 

50.

 

The end of the world, in 26 minutes and 49 seconds.

 

Mina and Sally had left the moment after they had made the announcement. They said that they wanted to spend the rest of their time together, and apparently, that meant apart from everyone else, in the Maldives. Bora was sure they were having the  _ best  _ last minute sex right now, not that it mattered for any longer than 26 minutes and 24 seconds. 

 

Hyeyeon, Haebin and Soyee had gone to their families in the week that followed. At least she’d gotten a chance to say goodbye to them. Hyeyeon was especially sad to go, but she had to spend the time elsewhere. It left a bittersweet taste in Bora’s mouth.

 

Sejeong was recruited for a live TV show that would air from 5 hours until the end to the very last moment, filled with a mix of celebrities. Personally, Bora would despise it, but Sejeong loved the spotlight, and who was she to judge someone for their final choices. Plus, she got to meet Minatozaki Sana from  _ Twice,  _ someone Sejeong had always had a minor crush on. 

 

Mimi had vanished. One night, she had snuck out with a suitcase and not much else. Bora hoped Mimi was happy, wherever she was.

 

That left her and Nayoung in the Gugudan dorm. They avoided each other like the plague.

 

It wasn’t that she didn’t like Nayoung. She’d always admired her work ethic, in fact. But there was nine of them a few months ago, and as numbers dwindled, they had stopped knowing how to act around each other. Bora had expected Nayoung to be one of the first to leave, actually, but she was still there, cleaning up the kitchen, at 23 minutes and 10 seconds.

 

There was so much left unsaid, but she didn’t know how to say it. She wanted to talk. She wanted to hold hands. She wanted to… 

 

“You still haven’t had your first kiss.”

 

Bora knocked over her ice cream in her surprise and haste to shove the covers off her head. It was half melted, causing the sticky contents to pool under her butt.

 

Nayoung tossed her a towel, as if she’d expected this, which she probably had. Everyone knew when Bora was sad, she ate ice cream, and left it out until it melted and had to throw it away. She was again reminded how now everyone was just the two of them.

 

Nayoung looked at Bora. Bora looked at Nayoung.

 

“So what?” Bora asked, not touching the towel. Her shorts would only exist for 22 minutes and 3 seconds more, anyway. 

 

Nayoung took that as her cue to enter, leaning on her bed with her back to Bora. “It’s a bit sad, isn’t it?”

 

“The end of the world, yes,” Bora responded, though she didn’t really believe it. “The fact I haven’t kissed anyone? No.”

 

“It’s magical, you know.”

 

“So I’ve heard. What I know is that it looks  _ and _ sounds disgusting, thanks to Mina and Sally.”

 

Bora could almost hear Nayoung rolling her eyes. “Well, they don’t count. They’re  _ always  _ disgusting, especially around each other.”

 

Bora grinned, then caught herself. She was quiet for awhile. Nayoung didn’t interrupt, another quality she was grateful for.

 

“I don’t want to kiss,” Bora said finally. “I want to continue being an idol, and travel the world, and be successful. I want to bring happiness to everyone.” Her phone beeped. 20 minutes left. “I’m not going to be able to do any of that, though.”

 

“Well, obviously, that’s not going to happen,” Nayoung said. “What do you want to do  _ now? _ ”

 

Bora thought for a moment, and decided she didn’t have anything else to do. “Tell me more about the kissing thing.”

 

Nayoung turned around and raised an eyebrow. “What about it, exactly?”

 

“How it feels, I guess,” Bora told her, straightfaced. She had 19 minutes and 22 seconds left of her entire life, and she wasn’t going to waste it on embarrassment.

 

“Well… that depends who you’re with,” Nayoung answered, thinking. “If it’s with someone you don’t like, it’s really sharp. Like, all teeth and tongues and lips, no emotion.” She shrugged. “Not bad, I guess, but not great. There’s always too much tension. It’s a human connection, though. Like shaking a stranger’s hand, but better.”

 

Bora waited. Nayoung didn’t continue. She could feel the centimeters between them get fewer as she shifted.

 

“I’ve never kissed someone I’ve liked,” Nayoung conceded before Bora could ask. “I’ve always imagined it would be better, but who knows.” She smiled, more of a slightly upturned lip. 

 

“Improvise,” Bora blurted before she could stop herself. 

 

Nayoung’s eyes widened. She didn’t object.

 

“I’ve heard people describe it as fireworks,” she started, “and gunshots, and skydiving. Any adrenaline-fueled thing you could think of. I think, though, it would be like a tsunami.” She stared at the ceiling, an innocent smile on her face, lips rosy pink and shining. “It would be disappointing at first, because you’ve heard all this stuff about it; that’s when the tide recedes. You think,  _ oh, it’s not that great. _ ”

 

Nayoung faced Bora once again, fingers clutching the blanket. “Then, you stop thinking, no longer obsessed with committing this moment to memory. Because it matters, but not in that way. You remember how much you love this person, and it crashes on you how amazing it is you get to do this at all.” She looked at Bora like she was the rest of the world, and she might as well be. “ _ That’s  _ when it gets good.”

 

Bora tilted her head. She opened, then closed her mouth, a blush certainly painting her face at the moment. One was on Nayoung’s cheeks, at least.

 

Her phone beeped again.  _ Fifteen minutes. _

 

_ Fuck it. _

 

Bora’s lips met Nayoung’s in an instant, and it wasn’t like they didn’t expect it, with the tension that had filled the air like a cloud. Her arm snaked around Nayoung’s waist as they connected once, twice, again. A small moan slipped out of her mouth, and Bora thought it might be the most beautiful sound she’d ever hear. She wanted to reach into her and pull out another. 

 

When the phone beeped again, Bora broke away. She took it and smashed it against the wall, having given up on any last messages long ago. She returned to eye contact with Nayoung, who was flushed red and panting, hair sweeping around her in strands. She wondered what she looked like, with the added disadvantage of choosing to wear lipstick today. 

 

“Is it better?” Bora asked.

 

Nayoung, thankfully, understood the question, and what it meant. “Yeah. Yeah, it is.”

 

If she had turned, Bora would’ve seen the meteor hurtling to the ground through her window, and had time to dread or long for it. Instead, her last moments were immortalized as her looking at Nayoung like she’s everything, ice cream soaking through her shorts, and Nayoung looking back in turn.

 

Bora spent 13 minutes and 20 seconds kissing Nayoung, barely a fraction of her entire being. She spent 100% of that time regretting she hadn’t done it sooner.

**Author's Note:**

> so it's not... that angsty, i guess. w/e
> 
> i love them stan gugudan


End file.
